historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Leopold II of Belgium
8 September 1865 |coronation = 1 December 1839, Wroclaw |predecessor = Charles Philipp I |successor = Charles II |birth_date = |birth_place = Warsaw, Kingdom of Poland |death_date = |death_place = Lodz, Kingdom of Poland |spouse = Mary Anne of Austria |issue = Charles II, King of Polish Stanisław II, King of the Polish |full name = John Joseph Charles Philipp |house = Habsburg-Lorraine |father =Charles I, King of the Polish |mother =Wilhelmine of Prussia, Queen of the Netherlands |religion = Roman Catholicism |signature = }} Jan IV Joseph ( ; ; ; 23 March 1812 8 September 1865), the eldest son and successor of Charles I of the Netherlands and Wilhelmine of Prussia, Queen of the Netherlands, reigned as King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania from 1839 to 1865. He was the known as "Lucky King John", he also best known for his kindness in his reign. Since his father refused the title of the Holy Polish Emperor in 1818. In 1858, he was suffering form dementia and Malaria, he will have this troubling with his breathing until his death, five years later in 1863. Early life Born to Charles I and Wilhelmine of Prussia. As John grows up in his childhood life, he was almost ninety percent kindly. He was the baptised on 5 July 1812 in Kraków, which he was speaking only two language, Polish and German, since his parents are born in the Holy Roman Empire. Since he was birth during the Napoleonic Wars when his father was battling Napoleon I in the Battle of Leipzig in 1813 and French forces was defeated. When his father become King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania on 1817, when he won easily in the 1816 election. And he was the heir presumptive on the polish throne at age of five. As Crown Prince and heir presumptive of Poland and Lithuania, he was commanding the Polish Army after at age of 17 in 1829. Although his uncle, Prince Felix Philipp commanding the Imperial (then Austrian army) and become President of Polish Congress. As his father reign, he become the lovable and honorable Crown Prince by his kindness. As the Forty Years' War moves on, John Joseph second command of the Polish Army until the war end in 1825, by the Treaty of Lodz. He also the role of the War of the Ukrainian Succession, when it broke out in 1823, when Pedro II of Ukraine accessed the throne. Reign John Joseph became King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania on the his father's abdicate the Polish-Lithuanian throne in 1839. Through a personal union, he also became the prince of the Principality of Schwarzenberg (1839–60). was in high favour and on the closest terms of intimacy with the Tsar, who in December 1839 appointed him ambassador to the court of Charles Emmanuel IV of Sardinia. On reaching Italy, King John found that as a monarch was a king without a kingdom, so that the outcome of his first diplomatic mission was a pleasant tour through Italy to Naples, the acquisition of the Italian language, and a careful exploration of the antiquities of Rome. In the fall of 1840 his father, Charles I favorite abdicated the Dutch throne and give his elder brother, Charles and the Prince of Orange passed to John's cousin Prince Charles Alexander (later King Charles III), which Archduke John was heir presumptive on the Dutch throne, if Charles II died childless have no issue. The relationship between King John IV Joseph and Prince Charles Alexander were not quickly famously good friends, which they are mainly natural. Later years and death Legacy Religion Ancestry See also Notes References External links